New Alliances
by Sharnee Brookee
Summary: Kagome falls off of Kilala on the way back to the well. There she runs into someone unexpected.As they begin to bond, could a new friendship form? Or more? This is a SesshyxKags Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ofcourse, I do not Own Inuyasha or it's Characters

**Disclaimer: Ofcourse, I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters. Or any of the songs I may or may not mention.**

**So, **

**I LOVE Sesshomaru (So much so that I'm actually doing a whole school assignment on him! Lame, nerd, obsessed…Well yes, but you wish you were doing it). I was thinking to myself yesterday 'I should write a SesshyKags Fanfic'. Anyway, and bada bing bada boom, here it is. So give it a read and tell me if you think I should continue**

**Sharni**

"Owwwww" I moved my hand to my pounding forehead. I really hoped this hadn't bruised, how had I hit it again? And why wasn't Inuyasha yelling at me yet? Surely, despite the lack of chairs for the phrase, he was edging in his seat in anticipation to yell at me for being stupid.

"I've had enough of her incessant ramblings, if she does not wake up I'll-" A rough voice threatened

"Enough Masanori. The girl has done no wrong." I more familiar voice rang in my ears. A voice I feared more then the first, though it had defended me. But why?

I feared opening my eyes, so they remained close. I tried to get an understanding of my surroundings, but I couldn't hear anymore sounds. I was lying on the ground, I could feel the brush of the grass against my arms. I soft fabric pushed against my cheek.

"I do not know why you have even bothered to save her. You are just like your father. Is she not your brother's companion" The voice I had not recognised grunted

"I do not begrudge those who associate with whom I am in conflict with. Those who I dislike will one day cease, though this girl as yet has not given me a reason to harm her. There is no reason this girl should die. Now Masanori it seems our time together has come to its end" I heard Masanori grunt, though he otherwise left without argument.

"Get up girl, he is gone" I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. I really couldn't have expected Sesshomaru to buy my crappy acting. "You had to need to fear Masanori. He speaks viciously, but I believe he faces many troubles in acting upon his words."

"Sesshomaru" I smiled, he hadn't killed me as yet and I assumed that for him, that was worth something "If you knew I wasn't really asleep, then why did you allow me to continue pretending to be asleep?"

He smiled. Okay, I was freaked now. "Girl, your acting entertains me. But what entertains me more is your cease to realise the obvious questions you should be asking"

"What questions?"

"Where are we? What happened? Where are your friends? To name a few"

"We're in Feudal Japan, I fell off Kirara flying back to the well and probably landed pretty hard on the ground. And my friends are probably camped in the place we were last at before I left. I don't need to ask any of those questions." I smiled

"Smart. Do you not question my presence here?"

I smiled bashfully "Well, there is that"

"Tell me. Your friends are following Naraku, are they not?"

"Yes…" I couldn't see where he was going with this

"You may, if you'd like, travel with me until we intersect them."

"Thankyou, that would be great. But, I don't see how I could help you. Why are you doing this?"

"You do not need to fear, I do not seek the Shikon no Tama. I am simply doing what is right for a Lord of my station to do. You see girl-"

"Kagome" I corrected him. He eyed me curiously but continued.

"You see Kagome, for the world to succeed Demons and Humans need to live in equal proportions. As there is a balance we must maintain Lords refrain from killing humans, or letting them die, without reason. If I let you die due to some squabble with my pathetic brother, I would simply be failing in my role as a Lord."

I smiled "You're really loyal, aren't you? By the way, where are Jaken and Rin? I though you usually travelled with them"

Sesshomaru's face remained as emotionless as usual as we began to walk through the forest. "Rin was injured, she is being cared for by Jaken at my castle"

"You have a castle!?"

"Yes"

"Wow. That's cool! Hey, do you mind if I listened to a few songs?"

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow

"My phone, it's got an MP3 Player on it. Do you mind if I play some music?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Girl" He admitted

"It's Kagome. I'll show you" I reached down my top, into the pocket in my singlet to get out my phone.

I sighed, no reception. As usual. I began to play Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry.

"The words in this song are quite inappropriate for a human girl to listen to" Sesshomaru stated.

"Not from where I'm from. Well, maybe they are. But it's not unusual" I smiled

"And where are you from?" I'd never seen him quite so talkative before

"Around 500 years in the future" I shrugged, laughing.

"And that contraption is…"

"A mobile phone. You can take it almost anywhere in the world, and you can call your friends with it. But it's developed. Now I can also take pictures, videos and play music on it. And surf the net."

"You've lost me again" He sighed

"You'll get used to it. I'll show you how to use it someday" I smiled

**What did you think? Did I make them completely out of character? I hope not. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'll update soon, or I'll try to. By the way, no burns please! I'm sorry, but I just don't take them very well. :( I know its weak but, hey, I like praise! :)**

**Sharni**


	2. The Puppy I like Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or its characters. Or the Burns from That 70's Show.**

**Okay,**

**So after reading all your reviews (Which I love by the way! You guys all rock) I read through the story again and thought, they **_**are **_**completely out of Character. But who cares, they'll probably stay like that for the whole story. Sesshomaru's whole speech about humans and demons was just something I threw in there so it made sense why he wasn't killing Kagome. Read and Review.**

**Sharni**

"Please"

"No"

"Pl_ea_se"

"No"

"Aww, come on Sesshomaru can we please just stop for a moment?" I complained. My feet ached, we had been walking for two days straight, without stopping for rest at all! Okay, to be fair Sesshomaru let me stop a few hours ago at a town for food and water. But I still hadn't gotten any sleep in days. At least with Inuyasha I had the others to complain with me, peer pressure, it made me wish Rin was here too.

"Girl, we stopped not long ago. You can wait" He was always so distant, like he wasn't angry, or sad, or happy. Wasn't I at least getting on his nerves?

"But I'm tired! I haven't slept in days. And for god sakes my names Kagome" I whined. I eyed him carefully. I had made him smile days ago, maybe I could get him to show some emotion now.

"You will survive" His face stayed void of any emotion, what a hardass. Why was I trying to annoy him? He could kill me any moment he got sick of me complaining, boy, I must be suicidal.

"Just because you're some Demon Lord doesn't mean you have the right to be so…so…infuriating!" It came again, like word vomit I couldn't control my yelling. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from saying anything more.

"Well Ka-go-me, if you wish to sleep you are more than welcome. But I will not wait for you, you will continue on by yourself" Sesshomaru spoke through his teeth. The anger on his face was only apparent for a moment, but it was something. I tried to hide a grin by turning my face to the side. "What is it girl?" He asked defensively

"You're angry" I smiled at him confidently.

"You enjoy my anger?" His voice sounded angry, but the curiosity was obviously there.

"It's better than your stupid Zen act. You _have _to feel _something_, it's not natural to not feel anything" I shrugged

"You _prefer _anger?"

"Yep" I beamed

Sesshomaru's POV

What is with this girl? Why would she _want _to make me angry, is she suicidal? This is simply infuriating. I cannot kill her, not until I find Inuyasha. When I find him, and refuse to give up his precious Miko, he will have to give me the Tetsuiga.

"You are weird girl"

"KAGOME!" She corrected, she rolled here eyes and continued to walk. I grated my teeth together. How dare she roll her eyes to me!

"Can we just rest here?" She asked as we came across a river bank

"It is a poor choice for a rest. But, you may rest here if you wish" I sighed as I sat beside the roots of a tree.

"Eww…It's muddy" She complained as she stepped beside the bank. I groaned and resisted the temptation to throw her in.

"Then sleep further away from the bank" I sighed and closed my eyes to think. I heard the crunch of leaves beside me and opened my eyes. The girl lay not too far away from me. "What are you doing?" I asked with menace

"Resting" She answered simply.

"I mean what are you doing sleeping so close to me?" I sneered

"Boy, you are so touchy. I'm like, a metre away from you. In that case, I'm helping you deal with your social phobia" She beamed and continued to rest beside me.

I closed my eyes and fell into a gentle sleep before the girl began to talk again. It's not as if she doesn't talk enough when she's awake, she has to sleep in her sleep as well.

"Mmm…Inuyasha…" She mumbled, I hung my head back in disgust. Who could dream of that worthless scum? "Inuyasha you're such a manwhore" I tried unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle. "Sesshomaru?" I opened my eyes to check if she was awake yet, she wasn't. "Sesshomaru…You really need to loosen up" What a weird girl.

I closed my eyes again and fell into sleep.

"Wakey Wakey Mr. Sleepy" I voice laughed from in front of me. I opened my eyes to face the girl, her nose almost touching mine. I lowered my brows and attempted to move my head away from hers. I moved my head backwards and it hit the tree trunk.

Kagome's POV

I giggled when he bumped his head on the tree, he seemed to hit it pretty hard. Do demons feel pain like we do?

"Are you okay?" I smiled as I mounted off of him.

"Yes, lets just go" He huffed

"Not a morning person, huh?" I asked

"Believe me girl, if I wasn't a morning person you'd be dead by now" I was guessing he was serious. Sesshomaru was a very serious person.

"My name is Kagome. You know, you're almost as irritable as your brother" I decided to push his buttons a little longer

"Do not compare me to that half breed" He growled

"Who cares if I do? You know you're better then him, comparing you to him is only going to give him self esteem issues" I shrugged

I saw the side of his mouth twitched into a smile for a moment before it turned back into his normal, emotionless expression. "Tell me girl, why do you travel with Inuyasha?"

"Oh. Well, you know the Sacred Jewel?"

He nodded in response.

"I'm the one who broke it" I bit my lip in embarrassment "But, I though it was a good idea at the time. I mean, shoot the bird with its own leg and it will hit. I didn't think it would hit _that _well"

"I do not understand. Why would you then journey with Inuyasha?"

"Well, I needed to collect the jewel shards. And I couldn't fight whatever else wanted it. In a way I guess Inuyasha was employed as my personal bodyguard" I laughed, it sounded much, _much _cooler then it really was "then I decided I would help Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku fight Naraku"

"Why?"

I shrugged "I guess I was bored"

"Do you not love Inuyasha?"

"Loves a funny word" I sighed "Inuyasha has Kinky Hoe-I mean- Kikyo. I'm just her reincarnation"

"You don't look like that priestess to me"

I looked at him happily "Thankyou"

"We only have a few sundowns until we reach our destination, you will need to increase your pace if you plan to get there in time" He warned

I smiled and increased my pace to meet his.

"Girl?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes? And it's Kagome"

"Next time you choose to force rest upon us would you mind extending the courtesy of stopping at an inn? I think I have a twig in my pants"

"What a coincidence, so does inuyasha" I giggled.

**Hey Guys,**

**Okay, so I can't take credit for that last burn. I got that off That 70's Show. But it does kind of suit Inuyasha doesn't it? Kagome has been really cruel about Inuyasha this chapter hasn't she? I wasn't really planning that, but do you guys like it? Or should I loosen up on the poor doggy? So, Review Please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Sharni**


	3. Nicknames and Death threats

**Okay,**

**So this chapter is devoted to one of my awesome reviewers 3m1t4 who gave me an awesome idea. Did I just use awesome twice? Okay, My awesome reviewer who gave me a brilliant idea then. This is just a fun chapter, it doesn't really have any point or real relevance to the story line. It's just short and sweet! ^.^ Like me! ;)  
**

**Sharni**

Sesshomaru's POV

"Sesshomaru?" The irritating voice inquired from behind me

"Yes?" My voice strained behind my clenched teeth.

"I was thinking, Sesshomaru sure is a mouthful. Can I give you a nickname?"

I didn't understand the meaning of the words but I answered simply "No"

"Hmm… Sesshly" I let out a small growl "Too girly?" She laughed

"Stop girl"

"It's Kagome. You have a temper, how about a ghetto name? Hmm …Shiz Dog? Because you're a dog" She laughed

I huffed and attempted to block out her voice

"Or Sesshy? I like Sesshy. Hey Sesshy, do you like Sesshy?"

"Enough" I growled, pulling my sword out of my sheath and putting it to her neck. She jumped in shock and fright, I felt a little smug when she reacted naturally to me then a sharp pain that was foreign to me struck through my chest. "Do not 'nick-name' me girl"

I moved my sword back to its sheath.

"Sorry" She smiled bashfully, pursing her lips together.

Just a few more sundowns and I won't have to deal with her. I assured myself.

Kagome's POV

Why didn't he just kill me? He could have, easily. Should I say thank you for not killing me? That sounds weird.

"Sorry" I smiled bashfully.

Just a few more sundowns and… eugh, what can I say? I don't hate it here. Sesshomaru may threaten to kill me, but Inuyasha's just possessive and annoying. In a way, Sesshy is the lesser of two evils. I silently laughed to myself at the name. Sesshomaru probably would kill me if he knew I thought of him with his new nickname.

**You know the deal guys,**

**Review and I may update sooner! . Possibly.**

**;) You know you love me **

**Sharni  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys (:

I have to apologise for not uploading for yonks but I've been really busy (: I'll be uploading real soon but in the mean time, if you have tumblr add mine

its the thesugarlist(dot)tumblr(dot)com

I'll add a link to my profile aswell (:

I'll upload more to these stories on there ;)

Sharni

xx


End file.
